


Under Your Spell - Magic In The Bedroom

by Arala25



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e28 Coronation Day, magical spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25
Summary: When Senora Torres comes the morning after the Coronation to find her Queen's chamber empty, she is not entirely surprised.Meanwhile, Elena and Mateo have a conversation about magic in the bedroom.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 14





	Under Your Spell - Magic In The Bedroom

The coronation party had been going on late in the night but as Queen Elena’s personal handmaiden, Maria Torres had to get up early anyway. She would have loved to let the Queen sleep longer but the new council would soon be waiting.

With a knock on the door, she entered the Queen’s chamber.

“Good morning, Your Majesty!”

Only to find the bed empty.

Her nightgown was gone and the new dark blue day dress still lay on a chair near the bed, neatly folded.

The vanity was a mess of jewels that were thrown off in a haste.

The sudden disappearance of her Queen would have worried Maria more, had it not been for the events the night before.

She had lost quite some money in her bets wit the other servants, determined that Elena would realize her feelings for a certain wizard before the coronation ball.

This did not dampen Maria’s joy in watching the new couple dance the night away as she waited the tables.

With this knowledge in mind, she crossed he corridor to the Master Royal Wizard’s suite.

The room was completely quiet but that was nothing unusual as he would often be up and about in his workshop already in the early hours of the morning.

But she had to be sure that Elena was in a safe place and not kidnapped or cursed on her second first day of rule.

A mild buzzing made Maria draw in a sharp breath in surprise as she reached for the handle and a golden shield flashed before her eyes.

The scowl quickly turned into a smile. She was right.

With the knowledge that Elena was safe, Maria turned back to her original goal of cleaning the Queen’s room.

This development left her with more time for other chores but there was still a small nagging in the back of her mind.

Would Elena have her new dress on in time for the meeting?

As Maria reentered the room, her eyes were drawn to the glowing heap next to the bed.

She watched in amazement as the dress disappeared in the golden light of a teleportation spell.

Apparently, Mateo was able to take care of the Queen and her own duties this morning.

* * *

Elena stirred as she felt the magic disturbance outside.

“I hope nobody gets hurt by the shield spell!”

Mateo opened one eye to glance back at her.

“Don’t worry. The shield just makes the person have the sudden need to go somewhere else. I know what I’m doing”

Elena rolled over, teasingly drawing little circles on his chest.

“Sounds like you have experience with your sudden needs from home…”

The comment made him shot up and squawk in indignation.

“Do you know how hard it was to get some privacy with my mother around?”

Elena grinned.

“Not as hard as you got, I bet!”

Mateo buried his face in his hands.

“You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

With a peck on his cheek she made him perk up, batting her eyes.

“I know that you love me for it…”

“You know I do.”

Mateo closed the distance with his lips.

As they started to get lost in each other, a loud moan escaped from the back of his throat and Elena broke the kiss, hardly able to suppress her girlish giggle.

“I bet this noise absorbing spell sure came in handy at home.”

Mateo poked her ribs, making her squeal with delight.

“Hey, I happen to know that I am not the only vocal one here!”

Elena pouted, but could not help the blush and gleam in her eyes when she remembered what exactly made her make noises she had not thought possible.

Mateo’s own cheeks flushed as he added his next words quietly, more muttering to himself.

“That one was new, anyway…

Elena met his eyes in interest.

“I just discovered it three months ago. I thought it would be good for sneaking around on missions.”

Her love for the man in front of him only grew as she whispered, her hand taking his.

“How could you hold back so much?”

Face reddening with every word, Mateo started to explain.

“It was … certainly difficult. When you’re a teenager and start to … discover things about you own body.”

He cringed, eyes dancing in remembered panic.

“If my mother had found out I would have died of embarrassment! So I just HAD TO learn to suck it up. And be quiet.”

Sympathy filled Elena as she let go of his hand to let her own wander on him.

Every time she thought she had grasped the entirety of their deep bond she discovered they were even more alike then she thought.

Fingers stroking his shoulder and neck, Elena leaned in close, remorse and excitement battling for dominance in her gut.

“I am sorry for making fun of you. You can let it all out with me.”

His hazel green eyes shone with love and gratitude before he raised an eyebrow.

“Is that a challenge?”

With a smirk, she stretched out on the covers, inviting him to continue.

“I have ten more minutes until I need to get my dress for the meeting.”

“What are teleportation spells for?”

Before she could protest Mateo’s overuse of magic on her behalf, Elena lost the use of her voice as she was suddenly speechless in his proximity, deep eyes gazing down at her.

“Challenge accepted. Give me nine minutes.”


End file.
